ToonSchool Christmas: Mickey's House of Cheer
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Happy Holidays! The ToonSchool gang and teachers stop by the House of Mouse for a special Christmas party. But soon, everyone's gifts are stolen, and Bloo, who is being a Scrooge due to all the coal he's received in the past, is framed for the crime. Now the gang must find the thief & gifts, clear Bloo's name, and teach him the holiday spirit before the end of the show...or else.
1. Part 1

_A/N: Ho-Ho-Ho, readers and fans! Since Christmas is coming, we've decided to do a holiday special for TS this year, and let me tell you it's gonna be a blast! So let's jingle all the way, right now!_

_**(Disclaimer: We don't own the characters appearing in this special except Daryl Lente! They belong to their respective owners!)**_

**ToonSchool Christmas: Mickey's House of Cheer: Part 1**

"And now, here he is! The Kris Kringle of Disney, the Rodent in the Red Suit, the King of Figgy Pudding, Mickey…Mouse!"

As the audience applauds, the spotlight shines on a what seems to be a chimney and fireplace in the middle of the stage. Mickey, dressed as Santa Claus, emerged from the fireplace and into the spotlight.

"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas Eve everybody!," he said. "It looks like a real Happy Holiday here at the House of Mouse. Heck I saw, the Queen of Hearts earlier, and I tell you, with those Card Soliders of hers, she definitely knows how to deck the halls!"

The audience burst out in laughter, as the Queen of Hearts said cheerfully, "Well, I never!"

"And check out Pinocchio, we all know he has some nose. But you make it red and glowy, and add some of Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust and he could give Rudolph a run for his money!"

The audience laughed again, as the puppet boy blushed and said, "Well, I dunno about that."

"Heck, even some of the big villains are getting in on the holiday spirit. I noticed Jafar conjour up four calling bird, three French hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree just for Maleficent."

The audience burst in laughter once more as the two villains are shown with the said birds plus their own birds, Diablo and Iago (who was only visiting his old ally).

"Quite the collection of avians, Jafar," said the evil sorceress/fairy.

"Anything for my diamond in the rough," the sorceress/ex-genie said.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go back to Al and the guys," Iago said as he left.

"And now, to kick–," Mickey began to say, when suddenly, the spotlight turned off. "Hey, what's the deal?!"

However, Minnie, who is the show planner and bookkeeper of the House of Mouse, noticed this and shouted on her walkie talkie, "Horace, lights!"

Upon he heard Minnie's order, House of Mouse technician Horace Horsecollar got up and angrily glared a living spotlight, which revealed that it's bulb was shattered as it said, "Hey, it wasn't me!"

Horace shined a flashlight near the spotlight, revealing Bart and Bloo with a couple of baseball bats in hand, which they quickly hid behind their backs.

"Oh, hi there," Bloo said as innocently as he could.

"We, uh, saw a fly on the bulb," Bart said as innocent as he could as well, trying to lie their way out of trouble. Two pink elephants, acting as bouncers, grabbed the two and took them back to their seats, while Horace fixed the light, which shined upon Mickey again.

"Sorry about that everyone. I invited a bunch of my students from ToonSchool, and some of my teachers too, two of whom are also workers here at the House of Mouse. And some of the kids here, get a little out of hand, as you can see," he informed the audience. "But they'd best behave if they wish to get presents and not coal for Christmas."

Bart grinned sheepishly and sunk down in his seat while, Bloo scowled and scoffed.

"Anyhow, let's kick off our holiday show with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, aka, the Quackstreet Boys!"

As the three ducks performed for the audience, Mickey headed backstage and spoke to Minnie.

"So Mickey, nice start to the show," Minnie complimented.

"Thanks Minnie, besides that little fiasco with the lights," Mickey replied. "So are we prepared for the big gift giveaway/exchange at the end of the show?"

"Yep, the presents are ready and waiting."

Just then, the ToonSchool gang entered backstage via VIP passes Mickey had given them.

"So enjoying the show so far, kids?"

"Yeah, and sorry about these two earlier?," Tony said, pointing at Bart and Bloo.

"And what was that about?," Minnie asked sternly.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was Bloo's idea," Bart said.

"Is that true, Bloo?," Mickey said.

"Yeah, so what? You gonna do something about it, mouse?," Bloo said in a nasty tone of voice, surprising the two mice before storming off.

"What's the matter with him?," Minnie said.

"Well, let's just say years of being on Santa's naughty list and getting nothing but coal for Christmas for his naughty behavior has worn off what little holiday spirit he had," Mac said.

"I see."

Just then, everyone heard a scream from out in the audience, which all of them came out of backstage and saw Captain Hook shouting, "This is an outrage! Some plundering pillager has stolen my Christmas present!"

"Hey, mine's been stolen too!," yelled Cinderella.

"Same with mine!," said Belle.

"Mine's gone too," Simba added. Everyone else then burst into panic as the audience all stated about their stolen presents.

"Now, now. Maybe all of you somehow misplaced your presents somehow," Mickey said as he tried to calm the audience down.

"I sincerely doubt that," said Ludwig von Drake as he emerged on stage. "Now where did everyone put their presents?"

"Underneath the tables," the audience said.

"Yes, and when was the best opportunity to steal the gifts?"

"Well, it must've been when that incident with the lights happened earlier," Mickey said.

"So then according to my calculations, the thief used the temporary outage as a chance diversion to make their move and swipe everyone else's gifts…and the said thief is still here in the club even as we speak!"

At that moment, everyone gasped and whispered among each other in worry. If the thief was still here, it could be anyone.

"Now calm down everybody," Mickey said. "Me, the House staff, and our special guests from school are gonna do everything we can to find your gifts. In the meantime, relax and enjoy this holiday themed cartoon, starring me trying to find the perfect gift for Minnie."

As the cartoon began, Mickey met the TS gang, teachers, and HOM staff backstage.

"Okay, we need to find this thief, and get those presents back," Mickey said.

"But where do we start?," Tony asked. "Everybody's a suspect."

"We could start with the most likely of the bunch," Daryl said.

"You mean the villains?," Donald asked.

"Yep."

"Well, we best tread lightly with them," Minnie advised.

"Yeah, ayuck. They can get really ticked off if you say the wrong thing," Goofy added.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Ash said.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu said as he appeared by his trainer's side.

"Hey, no super-powered pets allowed!," Donald said to Ash as he saw Pikachu.

"Uh, Pikachu's technically not–"

"I don't care. Get that electric rat out of my club!"

Angry at the insult, Pikachu shocked Donald with Thunderbolt, frying him badly.

"Little advice, duck: never insult a Pikachu, especially Ash's," Oak said.

"But we should also look at everyone else too," Blossom said. "For all we know it could be the last person we expect too."

"Blossom's right," Jimmy said.

"Okay everyone split up, and start asking around," Mickey said. Everyone then split to start asking around the club, with the still-shocked Donald being dragged along.

* * *

><p>Later, Mickey, Tony, Daryl, Danny, Bart, and Timmy were asking Gaston and Lefou if he knew anything about the stolen presents.<p>

"Nobody knows anything like Gaston. But sorry, I can't help you," he said. Tony then looked down were Gaston was keeping his present and found a wrapper on the ground. A sniff of it revealed the scent of…

"Blue raspberry," Tony said as he showed the wrapper to the others.

"Double Blow Bubble Gum," Daryl read the label. "The thief must've been chewing this when they stole the gifts."

"So we're looking for someone who enjoys blue raspberry flavored Double Blow Bubble Gum," Mickey said.

"Yeah, but it could be anybody in here," Danny said. Just then, Bloo, still grumpy, strolled by chewing gum.

"Forget those stupid gifts. We'll probably never find them," he said. "And he supposed to be a villain and he gets gifts? It's just as big a joke as this stupid holiday."

Bloo then stormed off, blowing a bubble with his gum, and revealing it to be blue to the others. Upon popping it, the scent of blue raspberry flowed through the air, leaving them concerned.

* * *

><p>At another table, Ash, Pikachu, Donald, Daisy, Sunny, Nora and the PowerPuffs were questioning Aladdin and his friends about the theft.<p>

"We don't know anything except that one minute our gifts were here and now they're gone," Jasmine said.

"Well, isn't Aladdin here supposed to be a thief or something," Buttercup said.

"Ex-thief, and I only stole to survive on the streets of Agrabah," Aladdin clarified.

"Yeah…wait, you aren't accusing Aladdin of stealing all the gifts are you?," Iago asked.

"Well, did he?," Ash asked.

"Yeah, did he?," Donald echoed.

"No way, it's absurd, Al would never rob anyone of their Christmas!," Genie defended his friend.

"Yeah, likely story," Donald said, not believing a word he said. As he circled the table in suspicion, he accidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail.

"Pika Pika!," Pikachu snapped.

"Hey, don't look at me! Watch where you put that dumb tail of yours, you rat!," Donald snapped back. Pikachu, upon hearing the insult, charged itself again for an attack. "Uh-oh."

"CHUUUUUU!," Pikachu said as he once again shocked Donald, who collapsed to the floor. Donald lay dazed and twitching for a few minutes, until he noticed a paddleball game lying near the area where Aladdin's groups' gifts had been.

"What's this?"

"A paddleball game," Nora said.

"Well, who do we know who likes paddleball?," Ash asked.

"Yeah, who?," Bubbles agreed.

"I don't know but it's a very unusual clue," Nora said.

"No, what's unusual is that you people are wasting your time trying to save this whole Christmas junk!," Bloo said as he came by. "In the words of that Scrooge guy: bah, bumhug!"

"That's bah, humbug, Bloo," Sunny said.

"Whatever. Ooh, is that paddleball?! Let me see it!," Bloo said. He then tried to get the ball to hit the paddle, and as usual with it, failed. Eventually he got tired of it and threw it away before walking away, and saying, "Ah, it's busted, just like the others."

Everyone then looked at each other with worry about what they'd seen.

* * *

><p>Then, Jake, Tommy, Sandy, Jimmy, Goofy, Max, and Roxanne (Max's girlfriend, who was visiting for the holidays), were questioning Pete.<p>

"So you want to know anything I know the stolen presents, including the one I brought for the gift exchange," Pete asked.

"Yeah, we'd appreciate it, yo," Jake said.

"Well, I don't know who it is, but it ain't me," Pete replied.

"And just why should we take your word for it?," Sandy asked.

"Just ask my ex-wife and kids here," Pete replied gesturing at his ex-wife Peg and their two children, the adult PJ and teenage Pistol.

"It's true, my dad never left the table, even when the lights went out," PJ said. "You believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Peej," Max said.

"Same here, PJ," Roxanne agreed.

"Yeah, we just sat here, trying our best not to start fighting for the sake of the holidays," Peg agreed.

"But I did find this where our gifts were," Pistol said as he held up a pair of black sunglasses, which the group took and examined.

"Now whose are these?," Sandy asked.

"Ayuck, who knows, lots of people–," Goofy began to say, before they were snatched away by none other than Bloo.

"They're mine," Bloo said sourly, as he put them on and looked at Pete. "Petey, Petey, Petey. You really disappoint me, man. Wasting your time celebrating Christmas, when you should be trying to shut the club down again."

"There's a thing called Christmas Spirit, which I admit, even I can have. You should try getting it, you Grooge."

"I prefer Scrinch, but either way, bah, humbug!," Bloo said as he stormed off still in a Scrooge-like mood, as the group looked at him with some worry.

* * *

><p>After interviewing many more audience members, finding more clues, and dealing with more of Bloo's holiday putdowns, the TS gang, and teachers and HOM staff regrouped backstage after Mickey got the Quackstreet Boys to perform again.<p>

"So any luck?," Minnie asked.

"Well, we have good news and bad news," Tony said. "Good news is we found a whole bunch of clues, all around the club."

"That's great," Minnie said. "And the bad news?"

The gang and teachers all glanced at each other with worry, as Mac said, "The clues all point to Bloo being the thief."

"Hey, come to think of it, where is Bloo anyways?," Lilo asked, noticing that the imaginary friend wasn't there. Before anyone could say anything, the power went out in the whole club again, shcoking everyone. A few minutes later, the lights returned leaving Mickey puzzled.

"What was that about?," he asked. Just then a scream was heard, and Daisy, who'd gone back to her post at the front desk, came running in screaming.

"What's wrong, Daisy?," Donald asked.

"Those three sacks of presents we were gonna give to the audience for the Gift Giveaway/Exchange, the ones you had in the Santa Sleigh out in the foyer…they're gone!," she shrieked.

"What?!," everyone gasped.

"Oh-no!," Spongebob said. "This is horrible! The Giveaway/Exchange is ruined! Christmas is ruined!"

"Not yet," Mickey said. "Luckily, the cameras there run and record on battery power as backup. We'll just check the footage and we'll see who the thief is."

* * *

><p>In the security office, Horace Horsecollar looked through the footage with everyone. On the screen, they saw a speedy gray blur zip through the foyer, swoop up all the presents and speed off.<p>

"Whoa, that guy's fast," Spongbob said.

"Hey, Horace. Slow down the footage," Tommy said. Horace did just that, slowing it down to where the figure was somewhat visible.

"Now zoom in on that guy."

Horace zoomed in on the figure.

"Now enhance."

Horace enhanced the footage, and the blurriness cleared up, reveal the figure to seemingly be…

"Bloo?," Mac exclaimed in shock. The others looked on in disbelief.

"There you are," the said imaginary friend said as he stormed in still as Scrinchy as before. "I've been looking everywhere for–"

He stopped as he noticed everyone was looking at him, some with glares, others with worried looks.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

_A/N: Oh, boy. Has Bloo really taken his dislike of Christmas over the line? Or is there something else going on here? Find out in Chap. 2, coming soon! Read, review, fave and follow, dudes!_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Last time, all of the presents for the big House of Mouse Gift Giveaway/Exchange were stolen and all signs seem to point to a Scrinchy Bloo as the thief. What will come of this? Find out in Part 2, right now!_

**ToonSchool Christmas: Mickey's House of Cheer: Part 2**

"I want a lawyer!," Bloo shouted as the HOM staff tied him up. "I'm innocent! I've been framed!"

"Come on, guys!," Mac said. "I know Bloo can be a real pain in the butt at times, but even he wouldn't do this."

"I'm with Mac on this," Tony said. "I don't see Bloo stealing everyone's gifts."

"Same here," Lilo added.

"Yeah, but he's been acting Grinchy and Scroogy all day," Daisy said.

"He probably did it to have presents all to himself," Jumba added.

"Or he figured that if he couldn't have Christmas, then neither could anyone else," Squidward said.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him, but I don't think he did it," Daryl said.

"Well maybe we should hold him somewhere, in case anything else happens," Max suggested.

"Yeah, but there has to be another way legally to keep him grounded…besides tying him up," June said.

"Then in that case," Goofy said as he untied Bloo. "No hard feelings?"

"GRRRRRRRR! PLENTY OF HARD FEELINGS!," Bloo, very angry, shouted as Goofy ran, with Bloo chasing after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

"So now what?," Danny asked.

"Well, I did some looking around and it turns out, the thief dropped some of the gifts as he ran off with them," Janitor said as he held up a small pile of presents

"Then the best thing to do is get proactive and protect them at all costs from the mystery thief," Mickey said, before he noticed that the cartoon had ended. "Whoa, and I better get back out there!"

Mickey dashed back on stage as the others watched. Just then, Mortimer Mouse came backstage with mistletoe in hand, strolled up to Minnie and held it over their heads.

"Hey, Minnie," he said slyly. "I got mistletoe, and you know the rules."

"Ah-ah-ah, I don't think so, Mortimer," Minnie replied.

"Hey, that's the rules of the holiday, so neither of us is going anywhere until I get a kiss. Now pucker up."

Mortimer started puckered his lips and leaned in to kiss Minnie, but the clever mouse quickly pushed Sandy in front of her, causing Mortimer to kiss her instead.

"BLECCH!," Sandy said in disgust as she pushed Mortimer away and tried to wipe the kiss off her mouth. "What in tarnation?! Who the heck do you think you are mister?!"

"Oh, sorry, I was trying to–wait, wait! AHHHHHH! HA-CHA-CHOUCH!," Mortimer said as Sandy advanced on him angrily before brutally attacking and beating him up, much to Minnie's delight and everyone else's amusement.

"Anyhow what do we do with these last few presents?," Sunny asked.

"Leave that to me," Daryl said.

"You?," everyone asked.

"Yeah. You see, the thief only strikes when it's dark, right? Well, with my dark abilities, I can see right through the dark, so if the thief causes another outage, I can spot him and take him down!"

"Well, I guess that does make sense," Tony said with everyone else agreeing.

"Then it's settled."

"Good," Minnie said as she looked at her PDA. "Oh my! The Toonsters are up next and you guys are on in sixty seconds!"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot we were performing tonight!," Bubbles said.

"Me too!," Timmy added.

"Me three!," Jimmy agreed.

"Well, we better get our instruments and get out there now!," June said. The other Toonsters members quickly agreed and rushed to get ready.

* * *

><p>"And now, in the spirit of the season, here's a special holiday musical perfromance from ToonSchool's very own amatuer band, the Toonsters!," Mickey announced, as the spotlight then shined on the seven band members, who then started to play.<p>

**Bubbles: **_Whoo_

_House of Mouse_

_Lets have a rocking Christmas_

_C'mon_

Bubbles stepped up and took the first verse:

_Rockin around the Christmas Tree_

_At the Christmas Party Hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

Tony stepped up and took verse two:

**Tony: **_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_And we'll do some caroling _

_Oh ya_

Jimmy, Danny, and June, on the guitars, took the bridge:

**Jimmy**: _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

**Danny**: _Voices singing, Let's be jolly,_

**June**: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

The band then played a musical interlude, as Tony and Bubbles addressed the audience:

**Tony**: _Whoo_

_Ya c'mon everybody_

**Bubbles**: _Make sure you sing along_

_Here we go_

Jake and Timmy, on the keyboard and drums, respectively then took the next part, with Tony and Bubbles echoing:

**Jake**: _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_ (**Bubbles**: _Holiday_)

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old-fashioned way_ (**Bubbles**: _Old fashioned way_)

**Timmy**: _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring (_**Tony**: _Let it ring)_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_And we'll do some caroling _

Everyone then sang the bridge and the rest of the chorus:

**Bubbles**: _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

**Tony**: _Voices singing, Let's be jolly,_

**All**: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old-fashioned way_

As the song closed out, Tony and Bubbles addressed the crowd again:

**Tony**: _Thank you House of Mouse_

_Have a rockin Christmas_

**Bubbles**: _Whoo _

_Happy Holidays_

_Ya Ya Ya_

_Whoo_

The performance ended and the audience applauded, as the Toonsters all took a bow.

* * *

><p>Back in the foyer, Daryl was still guarding the small pile of remaining gifts, and had been listening to the performance, when suddenly the lights went out again, and the young EnSoul quickly went on guard. He scans the area waiting for the thief until out of the corner of his eye…<p>

"There you are!"

The thief, still shadowed from full, realized he'd been seen and dashed into the still darkened club, with Daryl tailing right behind him in the dark.

First, the thief tried to hide in Buford von Stomm's shirt, but Daryl quickly found him, causing him to run for it again.

Next, Daryl chased the thief to where Aladdin and his friends were sitting and seemingly lost him. Daryl, however, sensed him in Genie's lamp and rubbed it flushing him out and sending him running again.

Then, Daryl passed Winnie the Pooh and his friends at a table, when suddenly he sensed the thief in Kanga's pouch and once again flushed him out, sending him on the run again.

Then, Daryl came to where the Queen of Hearts was sitting. Sensing the thief, he lifted up her dress, flushing out and sending the culprit running again. He then got a very angry glare from the Queen, causing him to smile sheepishly as he put her dress back down and ran after the thief.

Soon, the young EnSoul found himself just about the catch the culprit.

"Almost got–," Daryl started to say. But then, he suddenly slipped in a small puddle of oil on the floor and fell, allowing the culprit to escape into the dark. Moments later, the lights returned on.

"Darn it," Daryl said. Just then, he noticed what seemed to be a card on the ground near him. He picked it up and looked to see that it was…

* * *

><p>"A baseball card with Bloo on it," Daryl said as he showed, his friends, the teachers, and the HOM staff the card.<p>

"I've never known Bloo to be a baseball fan," Mickey said in curiosity.

"Hey, I remember this," Mac said. "This was from back when our friend Coco made a whole bunch of baseball cards based on all of the Foster's imaginary friends. Bloo went nuts trying to collect them all."

"And you found it near where, the thief vanished?," Roxanne asked.

"Yep."

"Well, then Bloo, what do you have to say about this?," Prickley asked.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: IT WASN'T ME!," Bloo shouted. "Man, this stupid holiday is really getting on my nerves!"

"Which gives you every reason to want to steal everyone's gifts," Squidward said.

"Because you're jealous of getting nothing but coal every year," Donald said. "Or so we've heard!"

"Shows what you know!," Bloo snapped back.

"Well, sorry Bloo, but until further notice, we've have no other choice but to consider you the prime suspect," Tony said regretfully. Everyone gasped at this, especially Bloo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Oak was talking with what appeared to be Ash's mother Delia, when who should pop up but Mortimer, mistletoe and all.<p>

"Hey there Ms. Ketchum, why catch'em all, when you can catch just one? With 'one' being me, of course."

At that, "Delia" turned around revealing herself to be Clarabelle Cow, just with Delia's hairstyle, startling Mortimer.

"Like my new hair, Morty?," she asked.

"What the–you're not that Pokemon boy's mother?!," Mortimer said before Clarabelle grabbed and kissed him, much to his dismay. Oak smirked at this, just as the real Delia returned.

"So why did you want me to wait the foyer for five minutes anyway?," Delia said.

"Just a very good reason," Oak said as he then whispered under his breath. "Thank you, Minnie."

* * *

><p>Backstage, everyone heard the audience getting antsy and panicky again.<p>

"Uh-oh, the audience is losing control again," Minnie said.

"And I better get out there and calm those toons down," Mickey said as he rushed out on stage. "Relax folks, we are doing our best to locate your presents as fast as we can. In the meantime, check out this next cartoon where me and Mortimer get into some real holiday hijinks!"

As the next cartoon started, Mickey returned backstage and told everyone, "Okay, they're losing patience out there. We need to solve this case and fast, before the show is over!"

"Well, there's something about these's clues: they all seem to have a connection to Bloo or to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," Tony said, getting a possible idea as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to Foster's. After a few minutes, someone picked up the line.

"Hello," a girl's voice said.

"Hey, Frankie," Tony greeted.

"Oh, hi Tony, what's up?"

"Frankie, listen. We've just had a major robbery here at the House of Mouse. Some kook stole nearly every single Christmas present here."

"Well, shouldn't that be something you call the police for?"

"That's the thing: the thief left some clues that seem to lead back to Foster's. Have you had any robberies or burglaries over there lately, like yesterday or today?"

"No, nothing."

"Really? Hmm, this is just getting stranger and stranger."

"Don't worry, Yo-Yo Boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do. Happy Holidays."

"Thanks Frankie. Happy Holidays," Tony said as he hung up the phone. "Well that was a dead end."

"So now what do we do?," Daisy asked.

"Well, where did you lose the thief, Dar?," Tony asked.

"Near the prop room," Daryl said.

"Then that's where you kids should start searching, and take Pluto with you," Mickey said. "You teachers should go back in the theater and help keep the audience under control, and everyone else get back to work."

"Right-o, let's go" Daryl said. Everyone except Tony and Mickey dispersed to do as they were told.

* * *

><p>Down in the prop room, the gang (minus Bloo) and Pluto searched around for any clues that might lead to the thief.<p>

"Anything?," Mac asked, rummaging through the props.

"Nope," Ash said as he did the same. "Pikachu, Stitch what about you guys?"

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu said as he shook his head no.

"_Peesha_," Stitch said as he did the same.

"Well, keep looking guys," Blossom said. "There's gotta be some clues in here somewhere."

Just then, Pluto began barking loudly, so that the gang could hear.

"Hey, look. Pluto's got something," Bart said. Sure enough, Pluto walking up with several file folders in hand.

"Good boy," Mac said as he looked at the front of them and noticed, "Hey, these files have the Foster's logo!"

The gang became shocked and clamoured around as Mac opened the folders. What was inside shocked them all.

"These are files…that are all on Bloo! Personal file, health file, offense files, like and dislike files, pro and con files, every single personal detail on Bloo, even stuff I don't know!"

"Well, whoever left these here must have really done their homework on Bloo," Daryl said.

"You think Bloo would carry this kind of stuff around?," Timmy asked.

"Doubt it, Mr. Herriman keeps these kinds of files under lock and key in his office."

"Then how'd Bloo's files get down here?," Bubbles asked.

"The thief probably left them down here," Jake said.

"But why would he have them? And how did he get them?," Tommy asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Daryl said.

* * *

><p>Back in the foyer, Tony and Mickey were discussing them case together.<p>

"So you really think someone might be trying to frame Bloo?," Mickey asked.

"I have a good feeling. We just need to figure out who and why, and th–," Tony said before he was cut off by some sudden rumbling and shaking. Both of them turned to see a large stampede of the wildebeests from _The Lion King_, running straight at them.

"Run for our lives?," Tony asked calmly.

"Yep," Mickey said, calm as well. The two then panicked and ran screaming with the stampede thundering after them.

_A/N: Reminds me of the Lion King. Anyhow, what is with the wildebeest stampede? And what's the deal with the files in the prop room? Find out next time on Part 3 of the ToonSchool holiday special! Read, review, follow, and fave, everyone!_


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Last time, while continuing their investigation, Tony and Mickey found themselves being chased down by a wildebeest stampede! Will they escape or meet a Mufasa-like end? Find out in Part 3, right now!_

**ToonSchool Christmas: Mickey's House of Cheer: Part 3**

Tony and Mickey ran screaming from the wilderbeest stampede, which was getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Now I know how Simba felt in this situation," Tony remarked.

"We just have to find a way to–," Mickey said, before he suddenly tripped and fell, which in turn caused Tony to trip and fall over him. As the two recovered they looked behind them to see the stampede coming straight at them. "OH-NO!"

Thinking fast, Tony pulled out his Bungee Gun, and yelled to Mickey, "Quick, hop onto my back!"

Mickey did so without arguing, and Tony fired the bungee hook, at the ceiling. He and Mickey then zipped up and out of the way of the stampede just before it ran them two waited until the last wildebeest had passed before dropping back down again.

"Phew, that was close," Mickey sighed with relief. Just then, the rest of the HOM staff came running up.

"Gosh, we heard the noise, what happened?," Minnie asked.

"Wildebeest stampede," Tony replied, before he realized, "Hey, where's Donald?"

"I could've sworn he was right here with me?," Goofy said confused.

* * *

><p>Little did everyone know, the said duck had managed to get himself caught in the stampede and was bouncing on the backs of the wildebeests.<p>

"What a holiday this is," he grumbled as he bounced.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys hurt at all?," Minnie asked.<p>

"No I think I'm in one piece," Mickey said. "And so is T–,"

Just then Mickey noticed something on the side of Tony's jacket, something suspicious. Something black. Something…familiar.

"Hold on. Tony, will you let me see those clues we've got one more time?," he asked.

"Sure, you onto something Mickey?," Tony asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Later, backstage, Mickey looked over the gum wrapper, the paddleball, the sunglasses, and the card. He then looked at the black stain on Tony's jacket.<p>

"I see," Mickey said. "I've got it!"

"Got what?," Tony said.

"Bloo is innocent. Looking at all these clues, I realize that only a criminal genius would be capable of committing such a crime. And I think I know just which one it is. Only problem is, I have no hard evidence to prove it's him."

"Hey, there Roxy," a voice said. The two turned to see Mortimer once again trying his mistletoe trick on Max's girl friend Roxanne. With an idea, Tony fetched a piece of poison oak with leaves (being sure to handle it with gloves, of course) and quickly switched it out for the mistletoe. "Come on, Roxy. I've got mistletoe and you know the rules."

"First off, no thank you, and second that's not mistletoe, it's poison oak," Roxanne said as she walked away. With that, Mortimer's skin began to redden and blister rapidly.

"P-P-POISON OAK!," he screamed as he looked at himself and fainted in shock. Tony and Mickey snickered at this mischievously.

"That Mortimer. Will he ever learn?," Mickey said, shaking his head. Just then he noticed a newspaper in Mortimer's pocket.

"What's this?," he said as he took it out and read the headline and article: "_**TWILIGHT JEWEL STOLEN! CASE BAFFLES INVESTIGATORS!**__ ToonTown Police are perplexed about the theft of the Twilight Jewel from the ToonTown museum. Detectives are still wondering how the culprit managed to slip past a $10 million security system without triggering it, enter the room that housed the jewel, steal it and escape unseen or heard, leaving nothing but several puddles of…black ink?!"_

"Wait a minute! I think this has my theory clinched!," Mickey said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Donald and Goofy had Bloo sitting on a stool and shining a light in his face, like a old-time police interrogation.<p>

"Will you get that light out of my face?," Bloo snapped.

"Not until you tell us where you hid the gifts," Donald said.

"For the thousandth time, I didn't steal them!"

"Come on, who else could have done it?," Goofy said.

"I don't know, and I don't care, but it's not me!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," Donald said.

* * *

><p>Back with Tony and Mickey, the two were just finalizing their plan to solve the case.<p>

"So it's agreed," Tony said.

"Right, now let's get to the prop room," Mickey said. They were just about to go, when suddenly Tony remembered…

"Wait, what about the show?"

"The show?! Oh my gosh, I forgot. We gotta keep it going!," Mickey said as he quickly rushed back onstage. "And now, here's the duck with the _Physics of Christmas_, Ludwig von Drake!"

As Von Drake entered the stage to start his presentation, Mickey returned to Tony back stage.

"Okay, now let's go."

* * *

><p>In the prop room, the two looked around for clues, and suddenly they immediately noticed one: a strange looking black suit lying on the floor.<p>

"What's this?," Tony asked. As he reached to touch it, it suddenly sprung up and grabbed both of them to their shock. A face then formed into the head of it.

"I think you mean, 'who's this,' kid," the being said.

"The Phantom Blot!," Mickey exclaimed. "I knew it! Ink stains, lightning fast speed, leaving obvious leading but false clues–you're behind this, aren't you?!"

"All too right, mouse. Too bad you two won't be able to tell anyone about it," the Blot cackled evilly.

"But why steal all those presents?," Tony asked. "Let me guess? You got bummed about being on the Naughty List?"

"Hardly, since the Twilight Jewel is all I need for holiday cheer this year," the Blot snickered.

"Ah-ha! I knew you had something to do the museum robbery!," Mickey snapped.

"Indeed, mouse. Unfortunately, the jewel got mixed in with all your gifts when I tried to stash it for safekeeping."

"Oh, I see. So you stole all the presents just to search for the jewel," Tony said.

"Yes, and I must say, it was quite convenient for that Bloo character to kill the lights and publicly express his dislike of the holiday before I stole the gifts. The perfect scapegoat. Thanks to him, nobody knows or suspects it was me. And I'm keeping it that way!"

The Blot then threw Tony and Mickey aside and then kicked several piles of props, causing them to collapse on top of two, who could only duck and cover as they were buried under the pile of props.

"Fa-la-la-la-la, suckers!," the Blot laughed as he left the room, leaving Tony and Mickey buried.

* * *

><p>Back onstage, Von Drake continued his <em>Physics of Christmas<em> segment.

"You know how those reindeer are able to fly every single Christmas Eve to help Santa deliver those presents to the good little boys and girls of the world?," Von Drake told the audience.

"Ludwig, did you get into the cookie jar again?," a woman's voice called out.

"Not now, Mummy, I'm doing my science demonstration. Now what was I talking about? Oh, yes," Von Drake said, as he unveiled multiple pairs of horseshoes. "Anti-gravity horseshoes! Can lift and propel anything of any weight off the ground, almost as easy as a strongman lifting a baby chick!"

"Ludwig!," Von Drake's mother called again.

"Whoa, I better vamoose!," He said as he strapped a pair of horseshoes to his feet, activated them, and flew off with the cookie jar in hand, ending his segment.

The audience began to applaud again, until once again, the lights suddenly went out, upsetting everyone.

"Not again!," Princess Aurora said in disbelief.

"What's the trouble now?," Lumiere complained. Peter Pan then flew up and saw that many of the lights were smashed to pieces.

"Hey, someone smashed nearly all the lights!," he called to everyone.

"What? Who would do such a thing?," Snow White gasped.

"I bet I know who!," Timon said. "That Bloo character, just like he did at the start of the show!"

"Yeah, he's been dissing the holidays all night!," Pumbaa agreed.

"I bet he's the one who stole all our gifts too!," the Beast said.

"Let's find him and get him!," Pete cried with everyone else shouting in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the prop room, Tony and Mickey were still struggling to get out of the pile of props.<p>

"Come on, we have to…get out of here," Tony grunted as he tried to get out.

"And warn the others about the Blot!," Mickey grunted as he struggled as well. The two of them continued to struggle for several more minutes, before collapsing from exhaustion. "Oh, what's the use? We can't get out of these heavy props alone. We'll never be able to clear Bloo and stop that inky fiend!"

Just then Tony remembered…

"Hey, wait! I've got it!," Tony said as he reached into his backpack, and pulled out a Shadow Kuro RC bike and a remote control with a small screen.

"What's that?," Mickey asked.

"Daryl's Shadow Kuro RC bike," Tony said as he took a pencil and paper and wrote a note. "He lent it to me for a WOOHP mission. Must've forgotten to return it."

Tony then attached the note to the bike, switched it and the remote on, and began maneuvering it out of the prop room and back up stairs, as Mickey watched.

"Incredible idea, Tony," the mouse said. "You really are a hero!"

"Well, I didn't become Yo-Yo Boy for nothing you know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, backstage, the rest of the gang, the teachers, and the HOM staff tried to control the angry mob of audience patrons who were chanting, "We want Bloo! We want Bloo! We want Bloo! We want Bloo!"<p>

"Now, now, just calm down everyone," Minnie said in a calm tone.

"Yeah now, let's not do anything we'll regret later," Prickley said in a stern but nervous tone.

"Wow, these guys, are mega-mad!," Danny said.

"I know. Where are Mickey and Tony when you need them?," Daryl asked. Just then, the RC bike rolled and bumped into his leg.

"Hey, my RC bike," Daryl said. Seeing the note attached to it, he quickly removed and read it: "_Solved case, trapped in prop room, need help. Tony & Mickey._"

"Then we better help them. Grab hold," Danny said. Daryl grabbed his hand, and Danny turned them both intangible and zipped them both down to the prop room. Upon reaching there, the two saw Tony and Mickey trapped under the large pile of props.

"Hold on, guys," Daryl said as Danny then used his powers to make the pile go intangible, allowing Tony and Mickey to crawl out.

"Thanks, guys," Mickey said. "We owe you one."

"Yeah Daryl, who'd have thought me forgetting to return your RC bike, would have saved both our hides?," Tony remarked.

"Thanks. And you said you solved the case in your note," Daryl said. "So whodunnit? And did he do this?"

"Yes and it's one of my greatest enemies," Mickey said. He then went onto explain about the Phantom Blot, his reputation, the jewel heist the Twilight Jewel, the gift thefts, and framing Bloo.

"That explains the files on Bloo we found down here earlier," Daryl said. "The Blot must've broken into Foster's stolen them, and researched everything about Bloo, thus making him the perfect scapegoat."

"Yep, and he trapped us down there in order to finish his search for the jewel," Mickey said. "And keep his presence under wraps."

"All the while, Bloo the grouchy, but innocent Scrinch takes the fall," Tony added.

"Speaking of whom, there is a very angry mob upstairs looking for him right now," Danny mentioned.

"Then we gotta find that jewel, before the Blot does and fast!," Tony said.

"But how?," Daryl asked.

"I know how," Mickey said as he let out a whistle. Moments later, Pluto came scurrying down into the prop room. "Hey, there Pluto!"

"Pluto! Great idea," Danny said with glee.

"Okay, Pluto, we're looking for a jewel with the Phantom Blot's scent on it. Here, get a whiff this, boy," Mickey said as he took the Bloo baseball card and put it to Pluto's nose. Pluto sniffed it, and after sniffing the air right afterwards, soon caught the scent, pointing in one direction.

"He's got it! Okay boy, lead the way," Mickey said as Pluto dashed out of the prop room with the other four close behind him.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the backstage area, Pluto sniffed around for any trace of the jewel. He led them all around into every room, around every twist and every turn, in every area of the backstage. As this happened, Tony, Daryl, Danny and Mickey all informed the rest of the gang (sans Bloo), teachers and HOM staff what had happened in the basement.<p>

Finally, Pluto came to Goofy and sniffed his back pocket. He then went stiff, pointed like an arrow at Goofy's pocket and barked.

"Hey, Pluto found something," Tony said as the four approached. "Whatcha got there Goofy?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little Christmas gift for Max to give Roxanne," Goofy said as he took out a small gift box and opened it to reveal…

"THE TWILIGHT JEWEL!," the four of them said in unison and surprise.

"Where'd you get this?," Mickey asked.

"Ah-yuck, I found it at the bottom of the sleigh we were keeping the presents for the Gift Giveaway/Exchange. Figured Max would give it to Roxanne and she'd love it," Goofy explained. Suddenly something swept by and snatched from Goofy, stopping to reveal themselves as…

"THE PHANTOM BLOT!," Tony and Mickey exclaimed in unison and surprise.

"That's right, and now thanks to you, the Twilight Jewel is finally mine!," the Blot cackled.

"Oh, yeah?," Mickey said as he whistled loudly. Right then and there, the rest of the ToonSchool gang (sans Bloo), the teachers, and the HOM came running from all directions and they all quickly cornered the Blot.

"So, Blot, how do you plan to get out of this one?," Tony asked.

"Oh, I have no plan. But I think your audience might for your friend," the Blot said as he pointed behind him. Everyone turned and was shocked to see the audience had managed to capture Bloo and were now holding him in a cage, yelling and screaming and tormenting him to return their presents.

"Looks like they've got my little scapegoat red-handed," the Blot said. "And it's gonna take more than a few of you to ease them. So you can either stop them and save him, or you can stop me and save the precious jewel. The choice is yours, mouse!"

The Blot then cackled as the gang, teachers, and HOM staff looked at the chaos in the theater/restaurant.

_A/N: Which will they choose? Stop the villain or save their friend? And will Bloo's name ever be cleared? Find out on the special's grand finale, coming this Christmas! Read, fave, follow, and review!_


	4. Part 4

_A/N: Last time, the Blot had been exposed and cornered at last, but so had Bloo by the angry club patrons! Will the heroes stop and apprehend the Blot or save Bloo from unjust street justice? Find out on the grand finale of this holiday special, right now! Merry Christmas!_

**ToonSchool Christmas: Mickey's House of Cheer: Part 4**

In the foyer, the mob of audience continued to surround and yell at Bloo in his cage, demanding their gifts back.

"Give us our gifts back!," Gaston snarled.

"Yeah, where have you hidden them?!," Cruella added.

"Out with it!," Captain Hook finished, threatening him with his hook.

"What part don't you understand, I don't have your stupid gifts and I didn't steal them!," Bloo protested.

"You are a liar!," Pete said. "Get him!"

The mob became even more and more rowdy as they began reaching into and shaking the cage violently, when suddenly…

"POOF!"

Bloo vanished in a puff of smoke, stunning the mob. In the foyer he reappeared before the gang, teachers, and HOM staff.

"Phew! That was a close one," Bloo sighed with relief. "How'd I get here?"

"That would be my fairies," Timmy said, pointing at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof who waved at him.

"Anyhow, Bloo, we know you're innocent," Tony said.

"Yeah, you were framed by the Phantom Blot," Mickey said, going on to explain the Blot's motive, including the Twilight Jewel.

"So this Blot guy framed me using stuff he stole from Foster's, just for a jewel?," Bloo said.

"A jewel worth millions," Oak said.

"Well, where is he now?"

"Escaped. We let him go to save you," Mac said.

"You mean you let him escape with the jewel just to save me? Even after how I've acted all night?," Bloo asked, touched by his friends' actions.

"Hey, you're a pain sometimes," Daryl said.

"You mean most of the time," Clarabelle said.

"Yeah, what she said. But you're still part of the gang, and we always look out for each other."

"_And what happened then? Well, here in ToonTown they'll say for sight, that Bloo's small, cold heart, warmed up and grew three sizes that night!_," the Magic Mirror in the foyer monologued.

The blue imaginary friend, with happy tears welling in his eyes, ran to all his friends and hugged them tightly.

"Thanks, guys," he said as he held them. When he finally let go, he said, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm lucky to have friends and teachers like all of you."

"Thanks, Bloo," Tony said.

"Yeah, that has got to be the sweetest, nicest thing you've ever said to us," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird actually," Janitor said.

"Really weird," Barkin added.

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with the real Bloo?," Bart said.

"Oh, this is the real Bloo, guys," Minnie said.

"Yeah, I think he's just finally found his Christmas spirit," Daisy added. Just then, Timon's voice shouted, "Hey, there he is! Get that theiving Scrinch!"

Immediately, the entire audience cam charging into the foyer, only to be halted by Mickey.

"Get out of the way, mouse!," Pete said. "Let us at that little Grooge!"

"Well, we just thought we'd let you know that we solved the case, and this little Grooge is innocent," Mickey said.

"He is?!," everyone said.

"Yes, and we know who the real thief is: the Phantom Blot!," Tony said causing everyone to gasp.

"Oh-no, not that infernal ink stain again?!," Jafar snarled.

"Well, why all of our gifts?," Wendy Darling asked.

"To find the Twilight Jewel, which he stole and hid in one of your presents," Daryl said.

"Yeah, framing Bloo was just a way to throw everyone off," Timmy added.

"You got that right, Bucky-boy," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw the Phantom Blot with the Twilight Jewel in his hand as he ran out the front door. Everyone followed him out into the snow to find that he was on the ladder of a helicopter he'd had waiting and the helicopter had bags of all of the presents attached to a hook on the bottom. "But now the Twilight Jewel is mine! And I have everyone's gifts as a Christmas bonus! So fa-la-la-la-la to you dummies!"

The Blot cackled as the helicopter began to lift off, taking him the jewel and the bags of gifts with him.

"Oh-no, he's getting away!," Mickey gasped.

"And with the jewel and all our presents! Christmas is ruined!," Minnie exclaimed. Bloo, upon seeing and hearing everything that was going on, suddenly got a determined look on his face.

"Not on my watch!," he said as he charged forth, jumped and grabbed the ladder, climbed up to the Blot and grabbed the Jewel.

"Hey get off, you annoying little imaginary pest!," the Blot snapped, trying to shake Bloo off.

"Yeah, get him Bloo!," Mac cheered on.

"Looks like he could use some help," Tony said as he drew his Keyblade and threw it at the hook at the bottom of helicopter, severing it, and letting the sacks of presents fall back to the ground.

"The gifts!," Snow White exclaimed. As the bags of gifts landed on the ground, Bloo and the Blot continued to struggle with each other for the diamond, and the Blot was shown to be winning.

"Oh boy, looks like Bloo could use some help," Sandy said as she watched this.

"Leave that to us. Go Pikachu!," Ash said. Pikachu nodded and lept into action.

"You too, Rotom," Oak said as he let Rotom out its PokeBall.

"Okay Pikachu, Thunderbolt on that helicopter!"

"And Rotom, help out with Discharge!"

Pikachu and Rotom then unleashed their electric attacks at the chopper, disabling it and causing it to swerve and sway, and crash onto the next block.

"Oh no, Bloo!," Mac said as he rush towards the plane with everyone else following him. There they saw both Bloo and the Blot lying on the ground near the wrecked chopper. Bloo struggled to get up as the gang, teachers, and HOM staff crowded around him.

"Bloo, are you okay?"

"Well, I certainly decked his halls, didn't I?," Bloo groaned.

"Well, Bloo, that has got to be the bravest thing I've ever seen you do," Tony said.

"The bravest thing _anyone_ has ever seen you do," Lilo said in agreement.

"Ah, it was nothing," Bloo replied.

Meanwhile, as the Phantom Blot recovered, he noticed all of the angry audience glaring at him, very angrily.

"Happy…holidays?," he said sheepishly. Before anyone could do anything, several police cars pulled up and out of one of them, Deputy Police Chief O'Hara stepped out and walked up.

"So the Phantom Blot," he said as he noticed the Twilight Jewel lying in the snow near him. "With the Twilight Jewel, just as we suspected. You're under arrest."

* * *

><p>Later, the Blot was put into a police van and taken away to jail, O'Hara spoke to Mickey.<p>

"Thanks for that call, Mickey," he said. "We've been searching for that evasive Blot for several months now. But thanks to you, and your friends, he's going back behind bars where he belongs."

"No problem, Chief," Mickey said.

"Just this time, see if you can keep him locked up," Tony pointed out.

"We'll do our best, laddie. Merry Christmas," O'Hara said as he got into his car and drove off. Meanwhile, the club patrons were celebrating the return of their presents.

"Excellent, we got our gifts back," Robin Hood said.

"And just in time for the Gift Giveaway/Exchange!," Ursula said.

"Christmas is saved!," Pocahontas declared.

"Yeah, now lets get inside and get to givin' and gettin'!," Mushu declared as everyone began to head back inside the House of Mouse. However, Minnie stood and stopped them.

"Hold on, everyone," she said. "I think we all owe someone an apology."

"Sorry, Timon," Pumbaa said.

"Not me, you big palooka, him!," Timon responded pointing at Bloo.

"We're all...sorry for assuming the worst about you, Bloo," Simba said with everyone else agreeing. "Can you forgive us?"

"Don't worry about it," Bloo said. "Besides, it's Christmas. So are we gonna party or what?"

"Well you heard him, let's get back inside, everyone," Mickey said. Everybody then began heading back inside the club to the theater/restaurant. Upon reaching it, everyone was amazed to find that it was decorated even brighter than before, with more trimming, more ribbons, a large Christmas tree in the middle of the stage, and there stood a large sleigh with eight reindeer hooked on it and next to the sleigh was none other than…

"Santa Claus!," everyone exclaimed.

"Hello-ho-ho, everyone," Santa said jollyly.

"Santa, what brings you here?," Mickey said. "The milk and cookies I assume."

"Actually no, though I would like some if you please," Santa said. "I'm here on business. I have something for a Blooregard Q. Kazoo."

"Me? Come to give me my coal in person this time, huh," Bloo said, somewhat dejected, before putting on a brave face. "But you know what? It's okay, I'm not even upset. Because I've got these guys, my friends, for the holidays."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Bloo. Which is why I brought this for you," Santa said as he took a big bag from his sleigh, and opened it to reveal a large number of presents, surprising Bloo and everyone else.

"You mean…all these…are for me?!," Bloo gasped.

"As a reward for selflessly helping stop the Phantom Blot and for finally understanding what Christmas is really about. I wish good fortune to you and your friends."

"Wow, Santa…I-I don't know what to say except…thanks."

"Just remember what you've learned tonight, and you can expect more in future Christmases," Santa said as he climbed back into his sleigh. "Well, off to continue my deliveries! Merry Christmas to all!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa!," everyone said together as Santa and his reindeer flew out the club's front doors and into the night. After this, Bloo looked at the large sack of gifts he'd been given.

"I still don't believe it. After all these years of nothing but coal, and naughty list, and maximum Scrinchiness, I hit the jackpot!," he said as his eyes started turning crazy and his tone turned slightly insane. "I'm finally on the good list! And I have a motherload of gifts, and it's all MINE! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"BLOO!," everyone shouted with angry glares, snapping Bloo back to reality.

"I-I-I'm sorry. Sorry, I just kinda lost my head there for a second," Bloo said. "Of course I'll share my gifts with you guys. I mean, it's what this holiday's all about, right?"

"That's right, and don't we have a Gift Giveaway/Exchange to do?," Tony asked.

"Yep, so everyone start exchanging with who you intended to, and we'll start passing around more gifts," Mickey announced. With that, the patrons of the House of Mouse began exchanging presents with each other all around the room, while the HOM staff started handing out gifts to everyone as well. Bloo also handed out a gift from his sack to each of his friends.

"Thanks Bloo," Mac said. "I have to say, I'm very proud of you, buddy."

"Me too," Tony said as he handed a gift to his girlfriend Charity, who had been in the audience during the show.

"Me three," Daryl said.

"We're all proud," June told him.

"Yeah, though you're not the first one of us to finally get the Christmas spirit," Danny said, recalling his own struggles with the holiday.

"Aw, stop. You're making me blush," Bloo said.

"Well, the Christmas spirit can bring out the best in just about anyone, even someone like you, Bloo," Mickey said.

"And you know, it reminds me of a few songs that I think we all know," Charity said. Soon, jolly holiday music began to play and she started to sing:

**Charity**: _Dashing through the snow_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

_O'er the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way_

Tony then joined in for the next verse:

**Tony**: _Bells on bobtail ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight!_

Daryl, Mickey, Minnie, Timmy, Bart, Mac, and Bloo then joined the two as they sang the chorus:

**All (mentioned above)**: _Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way._

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh, hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

The music then changed as Max, Goofy, and Roxanne all began to sing a new carol:

**Max**:_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

**Goofy**:_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

**Roxanne**:_Tis the season to be jolly, _

**Goofy**:_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

The PowerPuff Girls joined in as they sang the next part, with Max, Goofy, and Roxanne joining in after that.

**PowerPuff Girls**: _Don we now our gay apparel,_

**Max, Goofy, and Roxanne**: _Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

**All**: _Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Next Clarabelle, Horace, Jack, Tommy, Lilo, Stitch, Ash, Oak, and Nora took the next lines.

**Clarabelle**:_ See the blazing Yule before us, _

**Jack**:_ Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

**Lilo**:_ Strike the harp and join the chorus. _

**Stitch**:_ Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

**Ash**:_ Follow me in merry measure, _

**Oak**:_ Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

**Nora**: _While I tell of Yule tide treasure,_

**Horace**:_ Fa la la la la, la la la la._

The carol then changed again as Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie started off the next song:

**Donald:** _We wish you a Merry Christmas _

**Daisy:** _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

**Huey, Dewey, and Louie:** _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Danny, Jimmy, Jake and June, then took the next lines:

**All (mentioned above)**:_ Good tidings we bring to you and your kin _

_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Then the members of the audience joined in as the song changed once more:

**Lumiere**: _Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow_

**Belle**: _Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe_

**Pumbaa**: _We've finished our feasts_

**Pongo**: _Had the tastiest treats!_

**Ariel**: _But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_

The audience members, including the family members of the gang, teachers, and HOM staff all joined them on stage as they all started to sing the chorus:

**All**: _Without true friends and families_

_And the memories we recall_

_It's a love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all_

**Timon**: _Something special underneath the tree._

**Mice**: _We hope it fits you perfectly._

**Jenny**: _I'm making a wish on a sparkling light._

**Phineas and Isabella**: _But that's not what makes this a magical night._

**All**: _It's our true friends and families_

_And the memories we recall_ (**Snob Squad**: _That we recall_)

**All**: _It's a love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all_

**Tony, Daryl, Charity, Mickey, and Minnie**:_ It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best..._

**Bloo**:_ It's the best..._

**All**:_ ...Christmas of all_

The music then changed again as everyone sang a mashed-up melody of Christmas Carols for the finale:

**All**: _We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a _

_Happy… _

_New Year_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la_

_Those jingle, jingle bells!_

"Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Merry Christmas, everybody!," Mickey said as everyone waved.

"See ya real soon!," everyone said in unison. The scene then pans out of the restaurant, out through the foyer to the outside front of the club and up into the starry, snowy sky, where a certain large star twinkled brightly.

_A/N_: _So the case has been solved, Bloo's name's cleared, he has the Christmas spirit now, and everyone gets to have a Merry Christmas (except the Blot, who'll be spending quite a few holidays in the slammer). Anyhow what a happy ending! Read, review, and stay tuned for more stories, episodes and updates from RunnerNash Productions! Merry Christmas folks!_


End file.
